Potato Chips and Hamburgers
by Sweet-4-Stabler
Summary: Same story as on the SVU side ... CISVU crossover ... cant say much or I will give it away ... SLASH pairing ...


**Slash pairing…just a weird story idea that wouldn't leave me alone.**

Hamburgers and Potato Chips

"Hot date tonight?" she asked me as I was gathering my things to leave. It was six o'clock on a Friday night and I just wanted to get home, where I knew there was a giant gourmet hamburger and a movie waiting for me.

"Hardly," I answered, trying to get her off my case.

"You seem eager to leave. You never leave right on time, so I just figured that you had somewhere to be and someone to meet."

_If you only knew,_ I thought.

"Nope, just a night at home. Me, some food and the ballgame."

"Okay," she relented, but I could tell she didn't believe me.

"See ya on Monday," I called as I left the bullpen and made my way to the elevator. I was just putting my stuff into my car when my cell went off.

"Stabler"

"_Hey"_

"Hey," I said as a smiled formed on my face with the sound of the voice on the other end. "You aren't cancelling on me are you?"

"_No…I just wanted to call and see what you wanted with these burgers. Depending on what it is, you may have to pick it up before you get here."_

"Oh, well I don't care. Your homemade potato chips are always good."

"_Great minds think alike. I was going to do that, but I didn't know if three times this week was too much."_

"Never…so do I need to get anything?"

"_Nope. Well…we don't have anymore beer."_

"What are hamburgers without beer? I'll get some and be home in twenty."

"_Okay…love ya."_

"Love you too."

"I knew it. You do have a hot date tonight," I hear from behind me. I turn around and see Liv standing there with a grin on her face. I shake my head and try to get in my car. "Are you going to tell me her name?"

"There is no her. I already told you that. Good Night Liv." I get into my car, run to the corner store near my apartment and walk in the door about thirty minutes later.

"You're late," I hear a voice say from the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen, "Sorry. We got off the phone and Liv was standing behind me. She was grilling me about our phone conversation."

"You should just tell her. You know things got easier when we told Alex and your kids. You just need to tell Liv and then you wont have to banish our phone conversations to the parking garage or you car."

I walked over and put my arms around the giant teddy bear that was standing in my kitchen finishing the burgers, "I know. I'm just not sure how she is gonna take it. I mean Alex didn't talk to you for a week and the kids were way to confused to really react at all, so I don't know what to expect from Liv."

I felt him turn in my arms and a kiss was pressed to the side of my head, "Don't worry. Alex came around, and if Liv is really your friend then she will accept it and move on."

A few hours later we were lying on the couch watching the end of the Mets/Braves game. The movie had ended about forty-five minutes ago, but we were way too comfortable to move. I felt a series of kisses being pressed to my neck and jaw and turned so our lips could connect.

Ten minutes into our make-out session one of the cell phones on the coffee table started going off. We both groaned and reached out to grab it. My companion got to the phone first, so I rolled over in his arms and snuggled back into his chest.

"Goren" I heard him answer.

"_G…Goren?"_

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"_Olivia. Why are you answering Elliot's cell phone?"_

He pulled the phone away from his head and cursed under his breath.

"What? Do you have to leave?" I asked him.

"No…um, I kinda answered your phone."

My eyes went wide. I looked up, and sure enough, he was holding my phone, "Shit! Who is it?"

He shook his head, "Its Liv."

I close my eyes and take the phone from him, "H…Hey Liv. What's up?"

"_Nothing really, I just wanted to talk, but if you're busy…"_

"No, no, its okay. What did you want to talk about?"

"_Um…actually I just wanted to catch you in your 'not hot date' lie, I guess I did."_

"Yeah…um…I kinda need to talk to you about that."

"_So…Goren? As in Robert Goren, from Major Case?"_

"Yeah…actually he lives here too. We have been…to-together for about a year now."

"_A year? You have been dating someone, a male someone, for a year and you haven't told me? I thought we told each other everything!"_

"Um…well, I wasn't sure how you would react, so I kinda didn't tell you. I mean only five other people know."

"_5?? I am sixth on your list?"_

"Well, we told the kids and Bobby's partner Alex…she somewhat caught us one day a couple of months ago, so, it isn't like we have been going around telling everyone."

"_Fine, whatever. I'll talk to you on Monday."_

I hung up the phone after I heard hers shut and sighed. I buried my head in Bobby's chest and groaned.

"How'd she take it?" he asked as he stroked my head and neck.

"She was more upset that it took so long for me to tell her then the fact that you're a guy."

"I bet she'll get to that on Monday."

I groaned again, "I can't wait."

"C'mon, its late. Let's go to bed," he said with a kiss. We got up from the couch and went into our bedroom.

Later that night I laid there staring at the ceiling trying to figure out how I was going to deal with Olivia on Monday.

"El, go to sleep. You have two days to worry about Monday."

I smiled at Bobby and ran my fingers through his thick curls, "You know me too well."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you love someone."

I grinned again, "I love you too Bobby."

He looked up sleepily and gave me a very loving kiss, "Go to sleep."

I snuggled into the bigger man's side and lay my head in the juncture of his shoulder and neck. I placed a feather light kiss on his chest and drifted into a sleep filled with dreams of the man hugging me to him.

**I know that this is a weird pairing, but I thought it might work out…Let me know what you think…**


End file.
